


No More Distance

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, and handjobs, basically nsfw in general, but also blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kenma both look extrememly forward to actually getting to see each other for the first time in quite a while. Once they're together, there's nothing that can even come close to splitting them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! It may be a bit long for smut, but you can never have too much character development, right?

Hinata's phone buzzed loudly. His eyes instinctively shifted from his homework to his phone next to him. Just as he had hoped, it was a message from Kenma. Hinata immediately smiled, before even picking up the phone. He gazed at Kenma's name on the screen of his phone before picking it up and opening the message. 

 

_From: Kenma <3_

_Subject: NONE_

_Message:_

_Hey, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Hopefully we can see each other afterwards...?_

 

Hinata grinned as he immediately replied back. The team was leaving for Tokyo tomorrow, and their first combined practice was with Nekoma. He couldn't believe they had actually pulled it all off; he had to get tutoring from Yachi and Tsuuki almost every day before and after practice. But, they had all gotten to where they were passing, and were now officially leaving for hopefully the greatest experience of their lives so far. Hinata finished his message, read it over twice, and then hit send:

 

_To: Kenma <3_

_Subject: NONE_

_Message:_

_I can't wait to see you too!!!! Yeah, I definitely want to see you!! (: We can get lunch or something afterwards!!!_

 

Hinata set his phone back down on the edge of his desk and went back to work. He quickly answered the last few questions of the worksheet he had to finish for English class, and then hurriedly put the paper in his backpack, grabbed his phone and jumped over to his bed, letting himself fall onto his back into the unmade sheets. He took a deep breath and held it for a while before letting it out with a heavy sigh. He couldn't express how happy he was. He had passed all of his classes, done quite well on all of his exams, and was now almost on his way to practicing alongside some of the best volleyball players in Japan. But, Hinata was most excited about seeing Kenma. The last time they had seen each other was a few months ago for a practice match that they had with one another. But even then, they didn't have much time to actually talk to one another and catch up on everything. Hinata checked his phone, secretely hoping Kenma had texted back, but there were no notifications waiting for him. Hinata plugged his phone into the charger next to his bed and set it on his nightstand. He turned over and pulled the covers up over him and tried to sleep, even though he knew that with such an exciting day ahead of him, it would be practically impossible. 

 

~

 

And it was. Hinata had hardly slept that night, and when the team had to show up at 6 in the morning in order to load the bus and leave on time, Hinata could hardly even speak. Kageyama and Nishinoya-senpai had to help carry his bags onto the bus because Hinata was so out of it. Every once in a while, he would get quite excited and shout "YEAH!" or something of the short, but would then go right back to his lazy, drunk, sleepy self. However, once they were all on the bus, HInata was able to catch up on the sleep that he oh so very needed. 

 

He dreamt of Kenma. 

 

~

 

"Hinata! Hinata we're here damn it!" Kageyama shouted into Hinata's ear, trying to shake him awake. Hinata finally slurred alive after a long 4 hour drive. 

 

"Did I sleep the whole way here?" Hinata said lazily, rubbing his eyes. Kageyama nodded. 

 

"Yes, and we have to leave, practice starts soon. We need to get ready." he added. 

Hinata suddently jumped wide awake, realizing that they were here. He immediately looked out of the window of the bus, searching for Kenma, but he was nowhere to be found. He sighed, then grabbed his bags and followed Kageyama out of the bus and into the huge gymnasium. They went down a halllway into a locker room where the rest of the team was unpacking and getting ready for practice. Hinata could hear distant shouting and squeaking of shoes everywhere. Excited as usual, Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka ran up to him and lifted him up and made yelling noises rather than using actual words. Hinata gladly joined them in their spontaneous yelling until Daichi yelled at them to get dressed. The boys separated and put their bags into different corners of the room. They all quickly changed into their practice uniform and sneakers and then gathered around for a meeting before they left for their first practice. 

 

"Alright boys. There's not really much to say, but don't just think that this is a practice. I need you to act and perform like this is the match of your lives, the match that determines your future. Now go work your asses off!" Coach Ukai said. 

He pulled a cigarette up to his mouth and lit it even though Hinata saw at least 3 "NO SMOKING" signs on his way to the locker rooms. Takeda and Shimizu nodded in agreement to Ukai's speech, and the boys all cheered excitedly and hurried out the door and into the gym next door. 

 

Hinata was one of the first to rush into the gym, but was immediately at a stand still whenever he entered. The gym was massive, and there were players everywhere. The noise alone made Hinata's heartbeat pound faster. He was standing at the entrance to the court, embracing his surroundings when Nishinoya-senpai patted him on the back. Hinata turned to look at the libero, his eyes shining bright with excitement. Nishinoya smiled, knowing that Hinata didn't need any words of encouragement or wisdom, he knew just as well as he did that they had to work their absolute hardest this next week. Hinata smiled back, and then the two started into a sprint, following the rest of their teammates onto the court. 

 

~

 

The 5 hour practice was finally over. There was a 3 hour break for lunch and relaxation, and then they had another 5 hour session after that. Hinata, however, was not stressed out at all by the long hours of practice. Instead, he was still fired up when practice ended. He felt as if he had only just begun; the players he was able to only just begin working with were absolutely outstanding, and gave him so many reasons to try even harder and give it his all. But, the one person who really inspired him was Kenma. Unfortunately, Hinata didn't even get to say hi or give him a hug or anything before practice or during the water breaks because Nekoma was on a seperate court than Karasuno. Hinata would still find himself glancing over at him, from across the two courts. The way he moved was so smooth, as if he didn't even have to think; it was as if he knew where the ball was going to be before it was even there. Hinata admired Kenma for his smarts and for being able to stay so calm throughout a match, even when in a pinch. 

 

 

All of the teams, there were 4 of them, each had a team meeting before they were let go for lunch. Hinata listened to Coach Ukai's wise words, but kept his eye on Kenma, who was a few yards away from him, listening to his coach's speech. All 4 teams yelled in sync as the meetings ended nearly at the same time. To Hinata's surprise, as he turned to find Kenma, he was already running up to him at full speed. Hinata's eyes widened as Kenma tackled Hinata, almost causing him to fall to the ground. Hinata quickly wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist and spun around to avoid falling over. He finally caught his balance and set Kenma back on his feet. He was surprised he could even lift him up considering he was smaller than him. The two looked each other in the eyes for the first time in months. They both immediately grinned and hugged again. 

 

"I missed you." Kenma whispered. Hinata closed his eyes and squeezed him harder. 

 

"I missed you too!" Hinata said. He finally let go of Kenma and immediately asked where they were going to eat. 

 

"I was hoping you would ask that." Kenma quietly said. 

 

"Well, yeah! Why wouldn't we eat lunch together? C'mon, let's go find a place before the lines get too long!" Hinata said. He quickly grabbed Kenma's hand without thinking, which shocked both of them as they looked down at their suddenly intertwined hands and blushed. Hinata shrugged, smiled, and then ran towards the exit, tugging Kenma along with him. 

 

~

 

"What about this burger place?" Kenma said quietly. He pointed with his free hand towards a small burger joint across the street. Hinata's face lit up. 

 

"Nice eye!" Hinata said. Their hands were still intertwined, causing Kenma to trip over his own feet when Hinata suddently pulled him the other direction towards the restaurant. Kenma didn't mind, though. Just the fact that HInata liked him enough to hold his hand in public was unbelievable to him. There was thankfully no line when they entered the restaurant. Hinata got 2 burgers and Kenma got 1, and they both shared a large french fry. Kenma paid. Instead of sitting inside, they went around the corner and sat on a nearby bench. Kenma ate slowly and fed the small crows gathered around him, while Hinata scarfed down his two burgers in no time.

 

"Wow, look at that, we still have 2 hours or something!" Hinata exclaimed. It was hard for Kenma to understand him though considering his mouth was stuffed full with burgers. 

 

"Swallow before you speak." Kenma politely said, holding up a finger to stop Hinata from speaking again. Hinata nodded, swallowed his food, and then spoke again.

 

"What do you want to do?" he asked. While Kenma was contemplating his answer, Hinata took their trash and threw it away in the can behind him. 

 

"I don't know. We could go back to the gym...?" Hinata shrugged his shoulders in agreement. The two boys stood up and began their walk back to the gymnasium. 

 

~

 

They were the first ones back. Hinata looked at the time on his phone. They still had over an hour before anyone would even start making their way back. He set his phone on top of his bag that was still in the corner of the locker room, and turned around to find Kenma standing right in front of him. Hinata jumped back a little, but Kenma quickly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. He brought Hinata's lips to his and kissed him, slowly and then all at once. Their hands began to explore one another's bodies as they slowly stumbled backwards against the lockers. Hinata was surprised that Kenma had made the first move, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He could hardly think, anyways. With Kenma's soft lips effortlessly exploring Hinata's and with his small yet callused hands running up his bare back he could hardly even speak. 

 

"What if someone..." Hinata started, pulling away for a second, but Kenma stopped him by pressing his lips to Hinata's once more, as if he didn't care if someone saw them; all he wanted was Hinata, and nothing could stop him from achieving that goal. Hinata thought about stopping him and debating whether this was a good idea or not, but Kenma had already began to pull off his shirt, all while planting small kisses down Hinata's cheekbone, past his neck, and onto his chest. He only paused to grab the back of Hinata's shirt and pull it over his head. As he threw it onto the floor next to his, he continued hissing his chest, slowly kneeling down, tracing Hinata's tight stomach muscles with his fingers. Hinata pushed his head back into a locker, trying his hardest not to let out a scream. The way Kenma touched him was unbelievable; he felt like he could already climax, but he didn't want to let Kenma win; he didn't want to give in so easily, although Kenma was surprisingly good at taking charge. 

 

"Kenma..." Hinata whispered. He accidentally let out a small moan as Kenma slowly pulled down HInata's gym shorts. He let them drop to the floor, looking up at Hinata. 

 

"My my, Hinata...you're already soaking...did you miss me _that_ much?" Kenma snickered, still keeping eye contact with Hinata as he grabbed him and slowly massaged his shaft. 

Even though he was still wearing his grey boxers, Hinata almost lost it. He slammed his head back into the lockers again and grabbed Kenma's hair, which was soft yet still a bit sweaty from practice, and held it in his fists. He closed his eyes as he felt Kenma pull his boxers down and wrap his lips around his penis. He felt time slow almost to a complete stop as Kenma massaged his shaft while flicking his tongue across the head, every once and a while stopping to suck on it. Hinata could feel his pulse quicken by the second, and he finally couldn't take it any longer. He felt himself dissolve into pleasure as he let out a load moan. He looked down to see Kenma smiling back up at him, still massaging his shaft. Hinata's pulse was still accelerating, and he could feel his hands shaking as he let them fall down Kenma's head to his heated cheeks. 

 

"It's...your turn...now..." Hinata whispered in between his short breaths. He slowly slid down the wall of lockers until he was on the floor with Kenma. He immediately dove into Kenma, biting and sucking on his lips as they fell backwards onto the locker room floor. He ran one hand down Kenma's chest began to pull down his shorts, revealing that Kenma was, too, as wet as could be. Hinata couldn't help but smile a little. He moved his lips to Kenma's ear, and then down to his neck and then to his chest, mimicking the small trail of pecks here and there that drove him crazy when Kenma had done it. He pulled his shorts down to his ankles and then gently revealed Kenma's penis as he pulled down his boxers as well. Kenma whimpered when he felt Hinata's warm tongue slide up and down his shaft. He then began sucking, which drove Kenma insane and caused him to hit the ground with a fist before letting out multiple moans and wrapping his arms around Hinata's back. Hinata gently let his teeth slide up his shaft and and over the head of his penis as he sat up. He smirked at Kenma, whose face was bright red. He was breathing heavily, but tilted his head up to see why Hinata had stopped. He gave a questioned look, to which Hinata answered by grabbing both his and Kenma's dick. He began to massage both of them, up and down, up and down, all while maintaining eye contact with Kenma. He could feel both himself and Kenma getting harder and harder, and finally, the both of them let out a huge cry as they ejaculated on one another. They lay there, panting, for a few seconds until Hnata almost went limp and fell forward onto Kenma. The two rested there on the gym floor for quite a while, their naked bodies pressed against one another. Hinata slowly lifted up his head and looked Kenma in the eyes. Their breathing was less frantic now.

 

"God, I love you." Hinata said as he gently kissed Kenma once more. As he pulled away, Kenma brought his hands up to Hinata's face and cupped his head in them. 

 

"I love you, too." Kenma cooed. He smiled, and Hinata smiled back. The two of them continued to lay there for quite a while, forgetting about the world, their teammates, everything. All that was there was the two of them; no distance between them, just their love, which expanded throughout all corners of the room. It was times like these that the two looked forward to. Being apart was almost impossible, but whenever they did get to see each other and embrace one another, it made the waiting all worth while. 


End file.
